He brights like a diamonds
by lolalova45
Summary: Il existe en se monde quelque chose de bien plus précieux que les richesses d'Erebor et l'Arkenstone, mais Thorin saura t'il découvrir se précieux joyau? Durincest et slash sous entendu!


He brights like a diamond

La Princesse Dis d'Erebor était paisiblement en train de lire quand la nouvelle lui fut annoncer. Le Roi sous la Montagne, après plusieurs mois de coma, venait de se réveiller. En effet, suite à son combat contre Azog, Thorin c'était retrouvé avec pas mal de blessures et était tombé dans le coma. C"était il y a presque un an. Dis se dirigea donc vers les appartement de son frère, avec une certaine appréhension. Comment devait elle lui annoncer que quatre membres de sa compagnie avaient suivis le Hobbit lorsqu'il avait exprimé le souhait de retrouver sa Comté natale.

\- Mon frère, enfin te voilà revenu à la vie.

\- Dis, comment...

\- Ton Maître Cambrioleur a beaucoup de ressource, tu lui dois la vie ainsi que celles de mes fils.

\- D'ailleurs ou sont ils? personne ne m'a répondu. on m'a juste dit qu'ils étaient vivants.

\- Ils sont bien vivants. Mais ils ne sont pas resté à Erebor, avec deux autres membres de la Compagnie ils ont accompagné Maître Baggins.

\- Et bien, quand reviennent ils? Et qui les a accompagné?

\- Thorin, ils l'ont accompagné, pas raccompagné. Ils ne reviendront pas. Fili, Kili, Dwalïn et Ori ont décidé de rester vivre dans la Comté

\- Mais pourquoi? Nous avions enfin retrouvé notre royaume et ses richesses...

\- Ton Royaume, Thorin. Et ses richesses, te rendent elles heureux mon frère? le coupa Dis.

\- Je suis en vie et j'ai enfin repris mon royaume, évidemment que je suis heureux! Pourquoi une telle question?

\- Je suis persuadée du contraire. Avant leur départ, j'ai eu une conversation avec Maître Baggins. Une personne vraiment intéressante et extrêmement perspicace. Il t'a laissé une lettre, que voici. Je vais te laisser la lire. Puisses tu trouver la plus belle des richesses.

Thorin Okenshield, n'étais pas un nain réputé pour sa patience, il voulait des réponses. Pourquoi donc ses neveux, son plus valeureux guerrier et le jeune scribe avaient ils suivi le Hobbit? Il ouvrit rapidement la missive de Bilbo.

 _A Thorin Okenshield, Roi sous la Montagne,_

 _Je ne suis pas bien habile avec les mots pas plus qu'avec les armes, mon seul talent serait l'observation. Je suppose que au moment ou vous lisez ces mots votre soeur vous aura appris le départ de vos neveux, ainsi que celui de Dwalïn et Ori. Je vous direz qu'ils ont trouvé la plus belle des richesses et qu'ils ont décidé d'en profité. Il est un joyaux en ce monde que certains cherche durant toute une vie sans jamais le trouver. Vous vous le possédez sans le savoir. Ce joyaux a bien plus de valeur que tout l'or qu'il y a dans votre salle du trésor. Bien plus de valeur que votre Arkenstone. Vos neveux et amis ont trouvé ce trésor. Un jour vous comprendrez que les plus belles richesses sont immatérielles, ce jour là vous serez le plus heureux des Nains._

 _Vous serez toujours le bienvenu Cul-De-Sac._

 _Bilbo Baggins, Cambrioleur._

Thorin ne comprenait pas de quelles richesses pouvait bien parler le Hobbit. Voilà quatre mois qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu ne pas voir à propos de ses neveux et des ses amis. Quatre long mois qu'il avait reprit son rôle de roi pourtant il se sentait vide. Et le sourit sibyllin de sa soeur le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Il décida d'avoir un conversation avec elle.

-Dis?

-Oui, dans le salon.

\- Dis moi ce que tu me caches depuis quatre mois. lui demanda t il

\- Mon Frère, dit elle en reposant son tambour de broderie, te voir ruminer depuis quatre mois fut pour moi un véritable plaisirs. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, n'as tu pas écrit aux principaux concernés pour avoir des réponses à tes questions, tu sais que nos corbeaux rallient la Comté en moins d'une semaine?

\- Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps tu as des nouvelles, et tu ne m'as rien dit?

\- Thorin, penses tu réellement que j'aurais laisser mes fils partirent sans avoir la certitude d'avoir de leurs nouvelles?

-...

-Tu es réellement stupide. Bien je te propose quelque chose, le mois prochain je dois leur rendre visite, ils m'ont invité dans leur dernière lettre, je devais t'en parler ce soir. Viens avec moi, Balin peu se charger du royaume en attendant notre retour.

\- Pourquoi irais je les voir? Ils sont partis sans un au revoir... fit Thorin tel un enfant boudeur

\- Thorin, tu étais dans le coma depuis plus de trois mois quand ils sont partis! il pensait que tu allais mourir! Tu n'as aucun droit de leur en vouloir pour avoir fuit la peine et la douleur de te voir mourir! Maintenant que tu m'accompagnes ou non, je vais voir mes fils le mois prochain! dit elle en reprenant sa broderie. La conversation était fini.

* * *

La Comté, un mois et demi plus tard.

Thorin observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec surprise, il était caché derrière des buissons prés de la rivière. Fili était en train de faire des tresses de Kili, les tresses d'unions! Ces tresses si sacrées lors du mariage des nains . Et Ori était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Dwalïn tandis que celui ci discutait avec le Hobbit.

\- N'aillez crainte Maître Baggins, si cela se passe mal je m'engage personnellement à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que l'on vous accuse de désertion, Dwalïn. C'est ma seule crainte.

\- Bilbo, fit Kili, il finira par comprendre. Au pire on lui enverra Frodon. Ce petit charmerait un Warg tellement il est mignon.

-Je vais être jaloux mon frère, dit Fili en souriant à son frère. Mais il est vrai que si on avait eu ce même air innocent, Mère nous aurait passé tous nos caprices.

-Il devrait arriver aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer, et commencer à préparer le dîner. Fit Bilbo en se dirigeant vers chez lui.

-ça va le détruire, dit Dwalïn en regardant le Hobbit s'éloigner. Je me demande si c'était bien une bonne idée

-Dwalïn, sans lui nous ne serions pas là. Nous devons tout faire pour l'aider...

-Surtout que c'est réciproque, fit la voie ensommeillé de Ori. Quoi? Ce n'ai pas parce que je ne parle pas beaucoup que je ne sais observer. finit il devant la mine surprise des trois autres.

\- Je préfère quand tu fais d'autres bruits, lui glissa Dwalïn à l'oreille le faisant rougir

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui a dit! fit Kili, !nous devrions rejoindre Bilbo pour l'aider, avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers Cul De Sac, Thorin se demanda ce qui pouvait bien embêter le Semi-Homme. Sa Soeur, qui avait elle aussi suivit l'échange, avait de nouveau ce sourire qui énervait tant le Roi depuis son réveil. Il soupira et dit :

-continuons, avant que ton sourire m'énerve vraiment!

-voyons mon frère, une mère n'a t elle pas le droit de sourire à l'idée de revoir ses fils après presque un an de séparation?

-Dis...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Thorin tout se passera bien. Et surtout n'oublis pas de remercier Maître Baggins pour t'avoir sauvé la vie.

-J'ai parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant quand tu me parles comment ça...

-Tu n'es plus un enfant, mais je te connais. Toi et ton orgueil démesuré!

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la cuisine à suivre les ordres de Bilbo, on frappa à la porte.

-Frodon, va voir qui c'est, s'il te plaît. Kili, c'est du sel pas du sucre, tu veux nous empoisonner? Ne rigolez pas Dwalïn, si vous mettez encore une seule pincée de cette épice vous allez cracher du feu. dit Bilbo sans arrêter la préparation de ses biscuits.

-Oncle Bilbo, il y a une jolie Dame naine avec un nain qui fait la tête devant la porte, fit la voix enfantine du jeune Hobbit, Déclenchant le fou rire des deux frères.

-On arrive Frodon, répondit Dwalïn en suivant le jeune Hobbit dans le vestibule, Dame Dis quelle joie de vous revoir! Et bien mon gars, fit il en se tournant vers Thorin, tu as fini par te réveiller, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir! Un conseil, évitez la cuisine, il y a un Hobbit Fou...

-Je vous entends Dwalïn! Cria le dit Hobbit depuis la cuisine. Fili tu déconcentres ton frère alors lâches cette cuillère! continua la voie

-Vous voyez? fit Dwalïn, complètement fou!

-Fili! Kili! sortez de cette cuisine! vous allez finir par tuer quelqu'un avec vos expériences culinaires!

Suite à cette réplique, Thorin put voir ses neveux,totalement hilares, arriver dans le hall d'entré.

-Mère! Mon Oncle! Firent les deux frères en coeur.

\- Je vois que la vie à la campagne vous fait du bien, fit Dis en serrant ses fils contre elle.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit Thorin en serrant à son tour ses neveux dans ses bras. Mais je ne vois pas Ori.

\- Il est le meilleur cuisinier de nous quatre, alors il a le droit suprême d'avoir un accès illimité à la cuisine et au garde mangé... sans surveillance... dit Fili.

\- Si je ne vous surveillez pas, nous n'aurions plus rien en réserve depuis longtemps! lui répondit Bilbo qui venait de les rejoindre. Dame Dis, Thorin. Bienvenue chez moi. Venez donc vous installez dans le salon, Ori va nous rejoindre.

Le jeune scribe finit par faire son entrée. Il s'approcha de Dwalïn qui le prit dans ses bras, en regardant Thorin le mettant au défis de dire quelque chose. Le Roi se contenta de sourire, en se disant que sa soeur lui ferait la peau si jamais il faisait un pas de travers. Durant la soirée qui suivie, il remarqua le regard fuyant de Bilbo, ceux brûlant que se lançaient ses neveux et ceux de Dwalïn qui couvaient Ori. Il avait enfin compris de quelles richesses lui avait parlé le Hobbit. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par sa quête et ses richesses, qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel... Alors que tout le monde partait se coucher, il vit le Bilbo sortir sa pipe à la main. Il l'observa du pas de la porte, il ne méritait pas se joyau qu'il lui offrait.

\- Bilbo? demanda Thorin faisant sursauter le Hobbit.

\- Il vous manque quelques choses? demanda celui ci

\- Non, je voulais juste vous parler. Mais vous semblez m'éviter depuis que nous sommes arriver.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie que vous me reprochiez le départ de vos neveux et de vos amis.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé la vie ainsi que celles de Fili et Kili. Et aussi de leur avoir redonné le sourire... à tous les quatre. Je n'ai jamais vu Dwalïn aussi heureux.

\- Ils avaient un peu peur de votre réaction, avoua Bilbo.

\- Si je vous pose une question puis je espérer une réponse honnête? demanda Thorin après un moment de silence.

\- Dans la mesure du possible, répondit le Hobbit

\- Si je vous disiez que j'ai un joyaux particulier à offrir, mais que je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela va être pris...

\- Je pense qu'une réaction positive dépend de deux choses... De votre sincérité et de la personne...

\- Pour la sincérité, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les nains n'offre ce joyau si particulier qu'une seule et unique fois...

\- Alors tout ne dépend plus que la personne... fit Bilbo, qui tentait d'empêcher sa voie de trembler en évitant tout contact visuel avec le Nain.

Thorin se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Bilbo que ce silence mettait mal à l'aise se tourna enfin vers Thorin. Et baissa les yeux devant l'intensité du regard, avant de sentir une main qui lui remonta le menton, avant de caresser sa joue.

\- Regarde moi, demanda Thorin passant inconsciemment au tutoiement, je suis tellement désolé de mon comportement avant la Bataille, de tout ce que j'ai pu dire, ou faire qui a pu te blesser...

\- La fièvre du Dragon...

\- Ça n'excuse pas tout... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, et tout ce temps de per...

Il fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes... c'était doux et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Thorin se sentait enfin à sa place et en paix avec lui même.

Dans la maison du Hobbit, Dis, Fili, Kili, Dwalïn et Ori souriaient en regardant la scène. Frodon étant couché depuis longtemps.

\- Vous pensez qu'on va rentrer à Erébor? demanda Fili

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que Thorin a enfin trouvé quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux... lui répondit sa mère, j'espère qu'il ne gâchera pas tout.


End file.
